Chariot Requiem
composition) |gender = |mangadebut = Chapter 571 Before the 'Arrow' |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = E |speed = E |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = A }} or simply is a Requiem Stand featured in Vento Aureo. It is the evolved form of Silver Chariot after being pierced by the Arrow. Appearance Chariot Requiem is a humanoid Stand of light build and average height. It's most striking feature is that it is entirely shrouded in shadows, appearing entirely black. It wears a large hat,one side folded over its top, a coat over which Chariot Requiem sports large rings serving as shoulder pads and a stylized belt, and a trouser decorated with braces around the ankles. It's solid and can be seen by anyone. Its face is shown to have an arrow-like mark underneath what seems to be a large empty eye. Bucciarati even described it as 'black coal'. Its design is based on the myth of a man wearing pitch-black resembling death visiting Austrian composer to commission the ultimately-unfinished Requiem that he would work on in his final days. This Stand also is of unisex design. Personality Chariot Requiem is the Stand that Polnareff develops when Silver Chariot is stabbed with the Arrow. Polnareff died shortly after the arrow pierced the original Silver Chariot, and the Stand survived his death but became uncontrollable (much like Notorious B.I.G., a Stand that activated after the user died and was never eliminated). It seemed to be nearly mindless, only walking forward. This Stand appears to be the only Stand with its own goal: to change the life forms of Earth by putting spirits of another world in all living things. Abilities *'Grand Scale Soul Manipulation:' Upon activation, Chariot Requiem puts every living being in a large area (at least the entirety of Rome) around it into forceful sleep. It then switches the soul of one organism with that of the closest body, regardless of species. If a body physically dies, the soul currently inhabiting it will die too. In that case, the previous owner is able to take over their own body, provided it is still suitable for life. With enough time, Chariot Requiem will begin to transform the souls themselves into souls of other unspecified beings, causing an accelerated body transformation. *'Stand Manipulation:' As Chariot Requiem is able to affect souls, it also affects Stands, as they are a reflection of the soul. The first known ability of Chariot Requiem is to greatly empowers Stands, making them more powerful than they were before the soul switch. Secondly, Chariot Requiem can partially control Stands in order to protect the Arrow as it was commanded. Any Stand user who tries to take the Arrow or even affect it in the slightest will be attacked by their own Stand. Sentient Stands are shown to temporarily go mad and wish to kill their owners. The response is always proportional to the attack, thus merely approaching one's hand will summon the Stand's hand, shooting the Arrow cause a full scale attack. Whenever an organism without Stand or whose Stand cannot attack will be attacked by Chariot itself, in that case the attack won't stop until Chariot Requiem decides otherwise. *'Regeneration': Chariot Requiem is shown to be able to reattach detached limbs, as it reattaches its arm after Bucciarati managed to detach it by attacking it with Sticky Fingers. *'Shadowed Weakness': A person who has seen Chariot Requiem will see that Chariot Requiem's shadow is at a different location. This localization will never change no matter where the sun is because the shadow is actually a person's darkness from within his or her heart. However, the presence of a shadow necessitates the presence of light, which proves to be its weakness as when someone attacks the light that exists behind them, it will slowly destroy the shadow; thus hurting Chariot Requiem. Upon its death, all the changes it had caused will return to normal. In Video Games Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) The Capcom fighting game marks the debut of Requiem in a video game. It appears as Polnareff's level 3 super combo move, where Silver Chariot gets shot in the head by an Arrow, and briefly transforms into its Requiem form. After the light emitted from the Stand fully engulfs the screen without interruption, the opponent is instantly put to sleep. ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) Requiem appears as the main enemy faced in chapter 20, as the player must beat Requiem before it reaches the coliseum's exit, using Bucciarati in Diavolo's body. Requiem never attacks the player, and it only slowly walks to the exit. Defensively, Requiem summons a copy of Sticky Fingers that retaliates whenever the player tries to attack it. The copy can use all the attacks available to the player. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Requiem appears as a stage hazard on the Part 5 map "Colosseum". Those who enter its range will fall asleep. Gallery Manga= SilverChariotRequiem.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Silverchariotrequiem.jpg|Ability explanation Chariot_Requiem.png|Silver Chariot Requiem defeated by King Crimson |-| Game= Requiem_HFTF.jpg|Requiem as Polnareff's LV3 Super in Heritage for the Future SCR3.jpg|Requiem appearing in the Vento Aureo PS2 game References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Undead Characters